Rinka Kagurazaka
Rinka Kagurazaka '(神楽坂りんか ''Kagurazaka Rinka) is the oldest of the Kagurazaka sisters. Though she’s one to be constantly smiling and has a gentle disposition at heart, her sheer rampaging prowess born from her pure heart strikes fear even in the heart of Ranka Kagurazaka (Rinka's younger sister). She fights with a Japanese sword (Tachi) that leaves a very nice scent in her tracks as she moves. Her sword also transforms into an upgraded, ancient-like sword when she kisses anybody that will perform a drive with her. Appearance Rinka is a beautiful girl with long purple-violet hair and purple eyes. She's a bit shorter than her sister and her breasts are bigger. She wears a hairpin on the right side of her head (while her sister has it on her left side). She wears a sailor uniform shirt with a blue tie that exposes her midriff and a blue skirt, while her thong is visible on her hips. She wears black stockings and school shoes. Personality On the surface Rinka would be seen by most as a very kind woman who cares for her sister and loves making friends. Rinka can also be quite stubborn especially when she becomes curious. Once she commits to something, nobody is able to stop her. When Rinka is fighting, however, this kindness is forgone and is shown to be very aggressive with a Japanese katana due to the Virus. Ranka even points out that Rinka tends to be more aggressive with a katana than with any other weapon. Background Rinka's history is unknown. But all we know is that she's the older sister of the Kagurazaka sisters. Also she's one of the girls (including her sister) that's infected by the V-virus. Earlier when her parents learn that she's infected by the virus, they sent her and Ranka Kagurazaka (Rinka's younger sister) to Bhikkhuni Island where they can be cured. Fighting Style Rinka is unique to Kendo, but her traits was so similar to Koei Tecmo's Samurai Warriors and the main antagonists of Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy franchises, Vergil & Sephiroth. Powers and Abilities * '''Swordsmanship - To be added * Enhanced Agility - To be added * Acrobatics - Like other characters in other Valkyrie Drive series, she was able using dodging and flipping without failure. * Immeasurable Virus - Like Mamori, Mirei, and her sister Ranka, she has an unlimited amount of her V-Virus. Drive Breaks * Killing Barrage - Rinka uses a barrage of pink-energy slashes towards foes. * Shining Cross - Rinka throws her partner in Sword Form from the air and charging their energy. Then she wields her again and striking the targets with pink sword beams. * Face Unity - Rinka's main finisher. She first meditates while stroking her sword downward at the front, then she raised her partner (depending from any; in their Sword Form) creating a pink vortex of cherry blossoms. Weaknesses * Soft-Heartedness - TBA Trivia * The name '''Rinka '''is shown here. * Rinka's motifs are Rabbit and Samurai. This is reference to Kamen Rider series, which is referred to the following Kamen Riders with a Rabbit/Samurai motif: *# Kouta Kazuraba (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Gaim) *# Takatora Kureshima (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin) *# Takeru Tenkuji (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Ghost Musashi/Tenkatoitsu/Ryoma Damashii) *# Kugai Kudo (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Saver) *# Kiriya Kujo (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Lazer/Lazer Turbo Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3/Chambara Gamer Level X) *# Sento Kiryu (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank (Hazard/Sparkling) Form/RabbitRabbit Form) Gallery *Rinka Kagurazaka/Gallery Quotes *Rinka Kagurazaka/Quotes Relationship *Rinka Kagurazaka/Relationship Videos External links * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator Category:Exter